Did He Mean It? - Yes I Meant It!
by ncisgeek
Summary: Missing scenes from Blue Bird. Lisbon on the plane thinking about Jane. Jane arrested thinking about Lisbon.
1. Did You Mean It? - TL

**A/N: It's like gone midnight here and I can't sleep as this keeps turning round in my brain since the finale and refuses to settle and let me sleep even though I'm going out early tomorrow (Warner Bros. Studio!) Soooooo excited but I'm gonna need caffeine … lots of caffeine!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Red John shirt but sadly not the mentalist. Last time I checked I was neither Bruno Heller or a guy.**

"I love her. That woman in 12B I love her. You take care of her" his calls got quieter and quieter as he was dragged away by the police. _Stupid stupid man. _I said nothing to him except words of hatred and disapointment.

Tears spilled over, cascading down my cheeks so I had to wipe them "I'm sorry that was embarrassing" I apologised to the people sat next to me, feeling so vulnerable.

"Hush dear" an older woman cooed like I was an infant "Every woman on this plane is green with envy"

_Why? It's just Patrick Jane. The same Jane who gets into trouble all the time, breaks the law and drags you down too, … but always has an uncanny way of making you smile. STOP IT! For heavens sake Teresa you're moving to D.C. to be with your boyfriend! _

_It's too late. That's what I told him. And it is … isn't it? It's too late. I'm going to Washington to be with Ja – no Marcus! I'm going to be with Marcus. MY BOYFRIEND!_

I sit there for a couple of moment my mind spinning like a treadmill. We've been delayed, Jane's stupid antics have caused some … complications in the flight.

_Not just the flight. SHUT UP! You can't hold onto Jane any more he only does what he needs. No longer any need to break the law then lie to cover your ass; Jane's ass._

Too many people were staring at me. Their judging, pitying, hateful gaze boring into my skin. I can't look them in the eye so I look at the floor.

_Keep it together Teresa. That's what you've been doing your entire life – keeping it together. Always being the 'bigger' woman. You have a chance of a new life, to forget him and all the heartache (heartbreak?) he's caused you to be with a better man, an untainted man, an open and forthcoming man. Okay so he is a bit too forthcoming but at least he won't nearly get you arrested, you won't be paranoid that he is doing something that is illegal._

Again tears threaten to fall but instead a brave small voice speaks up from the darkest depths of my twisted and warped mind, one that I thought had withered and died many a year ago when I realised we felt differently about eachother _But that's what you love about him. Never straight talking, has little tricks, but he's loyal. He refused to go to work for the FBI until I got a job. It's not just you that saves him all the time, he saves you too, you just don't even notice. Maybe he saved you first? Maybe that's all he's ever wanted to do? - keep you close, protect you._

_Protect me? _The larger side, stronger side kicked in _Ha that's a good one Teresa, he's normally the one that gets you in trouble in the first place. No, he had his chance. He just uses me and abuses me._

Whilst my internal mental debate was going on the plane was once again preparing to take off.

"Now is your last chance honey" my train of thought was interrupted by the woman next to me. Her eyes were bright and kind, and willing me to go, willing me to follow Jane. _Life isn't like a faery tale. I learnt that at a young age._

_Let him go. It's just another way of manipulating you into doing what he wants._

Images, memories of myself and Jane flashed before my eyes, everything we had done together for the past six years, everything we had achieved. It came to rest on the scene he had just created, his face screwed up in sadness as I told him it was too late. His emotions stripped raw, bleeding out of every pore in his body – _he meant it. Oh God he meant it!_

"It's not too late!" I cried loudly, (startling everyone as I had been so silent) grabbing my bag and squeezing past the seated passengers with a "Sorry" to one man who's toe I stood on, "Excuse me" to a lady with to many belongings or "Pardon me" as I did so. The sound of my feet thudding as I ran was joined by the clapping and whistling of the other passengers. I could not hear them properly, only my own thoughts and his words swirling round in my brain "I love you Teresa" _I know Jane! I love you too_

They were closing the heavy metal door but I roughly pushed past them, ignoring their disgruntled cries of displeasure. My face broke into a smile as I hurtled out of the airport, once again feeling them watching me but this time not caring.

_He meant it. My Jane, oh God he meant it! And I meant it too._

**A/N: I am still fangirling from the finale. It was amazing!**


	2. Yes I Meant It - PJ

**A/N: This is like the previous story I did (Did He Mean It?) only this is from Jane's POV not Lisbon's. It was supposed to be a one time thing but hey I'll just roll with it. Thanks to Geheim for the idea.**

She was sat there. So beautiful. So perfect. I had to tell her, the words were spilling out my mouth, flowing into every single person's ears. Like the wet tears falling down her pearly white cheeks. _Don't cry Lisbon, it's okay. I understand you want to be with Pike._

"It's too late" that's all she said "Jane it's too late" her perfect rosy lips moved sadly.

They police are pointing guns at me, forcing my hands onto my head. She's close to saying something more. _Please Lisbon. Please …. _No she says nothing and simply closes her mouth once more. _STOP FANTASISING ABOUT LISBON'S MOUTH! She doesn't want you, and when she's happy I'm happy-ish._

"I love her. That woman in 12B I love her. You take care of her" She has stripped me raw. My façade has gone, I want to let the world know what I feel, but I'll suffice for the entire airplane.

They shoved me into their car and took me to the police station. I was unsure of whether to smile about finally telling Teresa how much I love her or cry (I honestly thought I could convince her to stay in Austin). _Oh Teresa … please … I promise__** no**__ I swear on my daughter's grave that I will never ask for anything ever again. Just please._ My body decided for me – cry. She pulled me out of control. _You always used to tease her for being a control freak. And she would tell me to 'shut up'. _I don't feel the rock of the car beneath me, nor the hands of the officers as I am dragged out the car, nor my feet on the pavement, all I feel is nothing. _Ever since Angela I have never loved anyone as much as Teresa._

"Sir … Sir. Sir!" I am awoken by the officer snapping his fingers in front of my eyes "What's your name?"

"Jane. Patrick Jane" I can barely speak, my voice is hoarse.

"And what were you doing on the airplane Mr Jane?" he is scribbling notes down. _They never did that in the interrogations I've seen. … the ones Lisbon did_.

"I had to stop her going" I shrug.

"Who?"

"Teresa Lisbon. She's going to D.C. to live with her boyfriend. I had to try …" _Don't cry. Don't cry. Damn. _Rivers form on my cheeks. _I haven't cried since Charlotte and Angela … died. They died and I lost them. I can't lose her too. Not again. Stupid Jane! You should have tried harder to get her to stay._

"Mr Jane you realise you broke the law, don't you?" _Is this man thick. I know damn well that I broke the law!_

"Yes. Call Lis …" I shake my head in confusion _I can't believe she's gone _"Dennis Abbot at the FBI"

"And why would I do that?" he has stopped scribbling. _I used to think they just doodled on those pads._

"He's my boss"

"You're FBI?" _Oh he's a genius! _'Cut the crap Jane' I can hear Lisbon's voice in my head

"I'm a consultant for them" Once again I lose myself in thoughts of Lisbon. When I took her to watch the sunset _(Then left her stranded without a cellphone)_, when I pretended to shoot her an Rigsby in order to get close to Red John _(accidentally saying 'love you')_ and many many more. "I'll be back soon" the guy got up and left me sat there in my trance … alone.

"This is another fine pickle you got yourself into, huh?" at first I thought I was dreaming, imagining. I've done it before, with Charlotte. But no … she's here she's actually here. Her dark coffee colored hair hanging loose, framing her face perfectly. Her lush mature eyes gazing into his azure counterparts. _Oh my God! Thank you thank you thank you. _

I am replying but I'm not sure what I'm saying "I've seen worse pickle wise" _Oh veeeerrry tactful Jane! Pull yourself together man._

"Yes you have." she smiles, showing her teeth. I block out the rest of our conversation. _Now I know how Rigsby felt every time Van Pelt looked at him. _"Did you mean what you said?" _Wait … she doesn't think I mean it? She thinks I'm toying with her again?_

_Y__es I meant it! Teresa I mean it more than I have ever meant anything before _"Yes I did" and I knew. She knew. We both knew that everything would be okay now.


End file.
